


Ritual of Passion

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Shoujo-ai, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Marisa's frustrations with staying in Hakurei's shadow unearth their buried passion.





	Ritual of Passion

"Tch, this isn't nearly enough." Marisa muttered, as she fired her Hakkero towards a stray tree next to her house. "My master spark should be undefeated!" Sitting down on a bench near her garden, just as moss covered as her house. There were weeds everywhere, and random items she’d picked up and couldn’t squeeze through the front door.

However, Marisa failed to hide her frustration. "Reimu is always one step ahead of me. She probably just thinks of me as a meatshield." Marisa’s progress couldn’t go backwards, not without some effort. But it was becoming more and more obvious that burning things was going nowhere, fast.

Marisa had to face the truth. She's not going to surpass the naturally gifted Reimu.

For most of her adolescence and adult life, Marisa kept up a demeanor of strong will and independence as a coping mechanism. Having previously abandoned her previous familial ties. "Maybe I shoulda stayed with dad." Marisa lamented as tears formed in her eyes, the warm touch of the furnace in her hands being the only calming influence.

Marisa stood up. "Well, no use worryin bout it. I'll sleep on it." The magician deciding to retire despite being seven in the morning. Her statement contradictory to her current feelings.

Marisa shoved her front door open, washed quickly, then changed into her nightgown and slumped into bed.

Her body longed for Reimu's touch, what was platonic contact such as hugging and handholding responded as something else to Marisa. "I miss Reimu, I wish I wasn't such a pansy and confessed everythin. I'm an idiot for gettin jealous." Marisa giving her diatribe to seemingly nobody.

She covered her face to try and stop herself from crying, but it was no use. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and dripped onto her blanket. She couldn’t breathe through her nose. Her body longed for Reimu's touch.

"I don't deserve her, she's better off without me," Marisa stated.

She wanted to see Reimu, she wanted to fly straight to the shrine and confess to Reimu. She missed the binge drinking, the conversations about seemingly nothing, she missed the lights going off in the village as the sun set over Gensokyo.

However, Marisa felt these moments were not earned, her presence was only a detriment to Reimu.

Marisa attempted to wipe away the tears with her hands and regain her composure, laying back in bed. "No use cryin about it, I'll maybe visit Alice." Marisa thought to herself, pulling sheets over herself as she forcefully closed her eyes, depression induced slumber taking hold.

* * *

 

It was any ordinary day for Marisa Kirisame. Walking throughout the human village on a raining afternoon, umbrella in hand. on the way to visit Kourindou. As she walked forward, she noticed Reimu and Yukari conversing with male villagers.

"So you're saying you really can provide an offering, Hakurei?" An elder inquired.

"Absolutely. A fertile woman of my age. no next of kin or friends. That shopkeeper was only using her for a quick lay, after all. I promise nobody will miss her."

Yukari laughed. "Are you a maiden or devil, Hakurei?"

As Marisa walked forward to make sense of the scene, her statement was interrupted. ""Hey Reimu! What's going o-" As she felt a blunt object hit her in the back of the head.

* * *

 

Marisa awoke to unfamiliar surroundings, the area resembling a prison cell.

"Hey, what gives! I gave all those books back!" Marisa exclaimed.

Soon an older male opened the doorway. "Oh, don't despair! We're going to take care of you before you before you meet the gods!"

"What?" Marisa inquired.

"The Hakurei maiden offered you as an offering to our village, you should take pride in our lands becoming prosperous and satisfying the men!" The elder spoke as multiple naked men entered the cell.

Marisa's mind raced. "Did Reimu really just give her away?" She thought to herself. "Please, Reimu is my friend! She can't do this! Let me speak to her!" Marisa pleaded, turning around to the window inside the area. There, she met Reimu face to face.

Reimu's gaze was cold and uncaring. Seemingly accepting the fate she gave her lifelong companion, to be used by the men of the human village as a ritual sacrifice.

Moments later, the group of men ripped Marisa's clothes off, the magician kicking and screaming with every garment removed.

A middle aged man held Marisa's face within his hands, announcing his intentions. "You're that blonde cutie that comes to the market every day, I'm going to enjoy this!" Forcefully inserting his tongue into Marisa's mouth.

The male's mouth had an unpleasant flavor, tasting of foul liquor. Marisa attempting to catch her breath as the male removed his mouth.

Another male grabbed Marisa by the arms behind her as another man proceeded to insert his appendage into Marisa's vaginal cavity. The member displayed signs of improper hygiene, covered in smegma with a foul odor

Marisa screamed. "N-NO ANYTHIN BUT THAT PLEASE!" However, her pleading was for nothing as the male forcefully made insertion, Kirisame crying in agony.

Marisa's mind turned into a blur, as multiple men abused her oral, anal and vaginal openings. Her only thoughts were when the agony would end.

Slowly, through suffocation, everything went black.

* * *

 

Hakurei Reimu stood over the scene of the aftermath of the ceremony, her eyes still carrying the same cold gaze.

"I wish you were more jovial in your final moments, Kirisame. This is the first time you are truly useful to me, or anyone in Gensokyo in years. You should be thankful I even gave your spent body some modesty."

 

* * *

 

Marisa woke up. She shot upright, gasping for breath, trying to take in her surroundings. She was in her own room. In the Forest of Magic. She wasn't being imprisoned or violated. It was all a bad dream.

A Nightmare

Marisa whimpered as she attempted to curtail the downpour of tears, but it was futile. Tears flowed down her cheeks and onto her nightgown as she crawled into a fetal position.

"I want Reimu's approval. I wanna be wanted, I want Reimu to say she needs me around."

Marisa could only anguish in despair, her need for Reimu's affection was eating her alive. She cursed her cowardice to confront Reimu.

* * *

 

Reimu seated herself at the front of the shrine, silent. Marisa hasn't visited for over a week. "Kirisame..." Reimu muttered to herself.

Reimu always conducted herself without many attachments or strong emotions. Her duty as the Hakurei shrine maiden required it. However, she never had that luxury with Kirisame, the magician staying by her side no matter the circumstance.

Reimu looked downwards. "Kirisame doesn't do research this often, I want to know her situation." She spoke to herself.

Hakurei sighed as she turned around and slid open the shouji screen to her room. In her immediate sight was Yukari Yakumo seated by her kotatsu. Reimu kneeling adjacent to her.

"So what's going on between you and the witch?" Yakumo inquired.

"What?" Reimu inquired.

"You two are nearly inseparable, lover's quarrel?"

Reimu blushed. "I-It's not like that! Kirisame just happens to be busy, is all."

"You and I both know that's untrue, Kirisame always puts you above anything else."

"Whatever, get off my case, gap hag."

Yukari gave her a pointed look. "I know you've been keeping your distance from Kirisame."

Reimu looked down, Yakumo knew she was an open book. Hakurei started to gain feelings for Kirisame, but intentionally kept her distance from the magician in fear of rejection.

"So? What about it?"

Yukari laughed. "You know Hakurei, you tendency for impartial judgment can create unforseen consequences~"

A cold chill ran up Reimu's spine. "I have to leave, Yakumo," Reimu stated, emerging from her position.

Reimu looked behind her and noticed Yukari was gone. There was no time to worry about Yakumo when she needed to check up on Marisa. A human missing from the village for over a week was a failure of her status, after all.

Hakurei was crestfallen. She had taken for granted all the warm smiles, sleepovers, intimate nights of binge drinking.

She had taken Marisa for granted.

* * *

 

The forest air was suffocating. Reimu strolled through it, sweating from the heat. She batted overhanging branches aside with her hands, and tried to ignore the growing fear in her stomach. Marisa was fine, she told herself. She’d probably just call her a "pansy" for being so worried. That was her biggest hope.

Or maybe Marisa could be slowly rotting, with no one around to notice.

Reimu turned the corner, and saw Marisa’s house by nightfall. The curtains were closed. It looked uninhabited. Reimu tried the front door, and found it unlocked.

“Marisa?” She stepped inside, afraid of what she might find. “It’s me, I’m coming in.” No answer. She shut the door behind her, and slipped off her shoes. What was once covered with the usual junk, with furniture coated with dust, became a habitable common area.

"Kirisame usually doesn't take the time to clean, she's usually with me," Reimu noted.

Reimu trod carefully through each room, afraid of finding something unpleasant. What would she do if she did find Marisa dead? Reimu had no idea. She didn’t want to think about it. The dazzling light that shone throughout her being, fizzled out as she looked away.

"Kirisame, please be safe." Reimu said to seemingly nobody.

* * *

 Marisa emerged from her position to the sounds of her door opening. If Alice came to visit, Marisa would have to muster a decline.

"A-Ali, I'm si-" Kirisame stammered before she heard Reimu's inquiry.

"Reimu, visiting me? She's probably goin to finally tell me to stay outta her life," Marisa thought.

Out of some strange hope, Marisa took the time to properly maintain and clean the interior of her accommodations the past week. Desperately hoping she met Reimu's standards.

Neither woman was prepared for the sight before them.

Marisa looked up to see Reimu standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

Reimu found Marisa seated in the middle of her bedding, hair unkempt, eyes red and swollen. Indicating she was bedridden the entire day.

Reimu didn't like this. The one woman that never let adversity get to her. Throughout many incidents and quarrels, Marisa still took on every challenge with a smile on her face. But Hakurei knew, this was her fault. She never shown Marisa much outward affection or even statements of gratitude.

Almost as if on reaction, tears poured down Reimu's face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." The apology repeated akin to a religious chant.

“I’ve always loved you. I’ve loved you for years and years. I was just too prideful to notice it. You love me too, don’t you? I’m sorry. I was oblivious to how much you were hurting, Kirisame.” Reimu couldn’t stop. Tears continued down her cheeks. “I’m sorry I didn’t acknowledge your achievements. I’m sorry for treating you like another freeloader. I’m sorry I never realized how hard you worked, and how much you wanted to be by my side!. I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!”

Almost as if on instinct, Reimu began disrobing. Allowing her blouse and skirt to fall to the ground, standing before Marisa in nothing but her undergarments. "I know this one instance isn't enough to make up for the constant neglect I have shown you. But I want to make my statement, with my body."

Marisa began to cry, no longer out of sadness, but of joy and adoration. She finally got her chance to love Reimu. "R-Reimu, please." Marisa stated as Reimu walked forward proceeding to embark onto Kirisame's bedding. Gazing directly above Marisa's face, filled with longing.

Reimu proceeded to lift Marisa's nightgown, sliding her hand down Marisa's bloomers as she inserted her middle and index fingers into Marisa's opening. "Is it okay if I touch you, Kirisame?"

Marisa nodded her heard vertically as a sign of approval, a content gaze across her features.

Reimu never tried this maneuver on anyone but herself, she secretly wished Marisa would perform this motion on her. However, this was beside the point.

She wanted to love Marisa, she wanted to let Kirisame know she was wanted and needed.

Reimu's fingers slowly moved around Marisa's walls in a measured, controlled fashion. Intended to keep Marisa from feeling discomfort.

Marisa immediately held Reimu in a firm embrace, her forearms refusing to let Reimu's backside go, buckling her hips with every twitch of Reimu's digits.

Both women cried tears of joy, immediately bringing their mouths together in a warm embrace. Closing their eyes simultaneously.

The pair removed their lips after some time, gazing at one another. "Sorry for bein trouble, Rei."

Reimu shook her head horizontally. "No, Kirisame. I just realized I already found paradise."

"Aw c'mon, I was bawlin like a baby!"

"As long as i can hear you, anything is appropriate. Can I go further?"

Marisa smiled. "Yea."

Reimu reassured her partner. "You don't have to do anything tonight, this is all for your satisfaction, Kirisame." Proceeding to lower her body as she utilized both hands to lower Kirisame's undergarment.

Marisa's lower region was wet and swollen, refusing to mask her desire for the maiden.

Reimu proceeded to place light kisses across Marisa's vulva, Marisa moaning and cooing with every contact of Reimu's lips.

"Reimu," Marisa cried. "I'm so happy, please take care of me, Rei."

Reimu moved closer, moving her tongue horizontally between Kirisame's labia.

Looking upward towards her lover, Reimu took note of Marisa's bashful expressions.

Reimu couldn't believe she resisted this.

Marisa caressed the back of the brunette's head as Reimu's tongue slowly and gently explored throughout her walls, bucking her hips closer to Reimu's face.

"Can i do it in ya mouth?" Marisa inquired, Reimu remaining silent as she continued to orally stimulate the blonde.

Marisa's climax gave Reimu the chance to taste the magician's nectar, the discharge leaking directly into her mouth. Reimu closing her eyes to taste the fluid.

Finally emerging from Kirisame's lower region, Reimu crawled to Marisa's side, the pair holding hands as they laid on their backside. "I do not deserve you, Marisa. I will throw away everything, even the barrier itself. In order to be with you."

"Hey ya finally usin my first name!" Marisa exclaimed.

"We all need to start somewhere," Reimu jokingly stated.

Both women began giggling until they slowly closed their eyes. The moonlight from Marisa's bedroom window highlighting their unearthed adoration.

* * *

 

The next morning, Marisa Kirisame walked throughout the downpour of the human village, umbrella in hand, visiting Kourindou. As she walked forward, she noticed Reimu and Yukari conversing with male villagers.

"So you're saying you really can provide an offering, Hakurei?" An elder inquired.

It took a moment to process the exact details of the elderly official's request.

He wanted a human sacrifice.

An angered expression formed across Reimu's face, it was simple yet elegant in the pure fury and hatred that burned in her eyes.

"How dare you," Reimu stated. "My duty as the Hakurei maiden is to protect everyone in Gensokyo. Not humor your sadistic requests to false gods."

"You insolent bitch!" A servant of the elder exclaimed, lunging towards Reimu from behind.

Before she could turn around to combat the assailant, Reimu noticed the man get knocked unconscious by a stray danmaku bullet, instantly recognizing it came from Marisa.

"Go to her Hakurei, I'll take care of everything." Yukari stated, glancing at the elder cowering in fear nearby.

Reimu made her way toward Marisa, standing under her umbrella as the pair locked lips.

As they removed themselves from one another, Reimu spoke. "I would never bury your spark, I will appreciate the love you have shown me, Marisa."

"I love ya too, Reimu."

The pair proceeded to begin holding hands in a display of affection. Making their way towards Kourindou together.

**Author's Note:**

> The only Marisa doujin from this year's Reitaisai that's been uploaded as of now is a gangrape/buried alive scenario at Reimu's hands. This is a heartfelt rejection of the entire notion. Focusing on ReiMari handling the negative aspects of their dynamic.


End file.
